


The Other Side

by butterflyslinky



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Song Lyrics, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So - I love Lana del Rey's music, even if I think she's a bad person- and she's got a song "Cola" where the refrain goes: "Harvey's in the sky with diamonds and it's making me crazy/All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby". So - I should like a fic based on these lines, however you interpret it - my one question is, who is Harvey's "pretty baby"? (No ageplay please)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TGWTG Kink Meme.

_My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola  
My eyes are wide like cherry pies   
I got sweet taste for men who're older  
It's always been so it's no surprise_

She was never subtle. She always got what she wanted. And the man sitting at the bar was good looking, even if he was completely smashed and at least ten years older than her. She would have him.

_Ah he's in the sky with diamonds  
And it's making me crazy  
All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby_

There was never enough alcohol to dull the pain. Never enough of a distraction to make it all go away. But the girl eyeing him at the end of the bar would be a good start. Or so the alcohol told him.

_Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine  
I know your wife and she wouldn't mind  
We made it out to the other side_

The ring on his finger was almost enough to make her turn back, but she realized that if his marriage was happy, he wouldn’t be sitting in a dive bar drinking his sorrows away. But when she was done, he wouldn’t need the booze. When she was done, he would only see ecstasy.

_I fall asleep with an American flag  
I wear my diamonds on Skid Row  
I pledge allegiance to my dad  
For teaching me everything he knows_

Even when he was slumming, he wore the suit. It was one thing he had always been taught—the suit will always work. His father had told him that, and he had told that to…

No, none of that. The girl was approaching him. It clearly still worked, then, at least on the girls he found in places like this.

_Harvey's in the sky with diamonds  
And it's making me crazy  
All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby, yeah_

She only had to ask for him to immediately jump at the chance. Ever since his wife had left, he had been drinking and sleeping his way through the entire city. It was the only thing he could do. She smiled as he got up. He was wrapped around her finger.

_Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine  
I know your wife and she wouldn't mind   
We made it out to the other side_

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked as they settled into a cab. He always wanted to know names, if only to ensure he didn’t suddenly gasp out the name of his ex.

“You can call me Chick,” she answered.

“Harvey,” he said.

_Drug, suck it up, like Vanilla Ice is  
Don't treat me rough, treat me really nice-is  
Decorate my neck, me, I'm on decisis  
Why, come on come on come on  
Oooh... Yeow!_

They made it back to the hotel room and instantly fell onto the bed, her hands deftly pulling off his jacket and tie, his quickly unzipping her dress and his mouth found her pretty neck and bruised it, making sure she’d remember this night. Their clothes were gone soon enough, though she laughed when she discovered that even during an alcohol-fueled one night stand, he was trying to be nice to her.

And she liked it.

_Come on baby, let's ride  
We can escape to the great sunshine  
I know your wife and she wouldn't mind  
We made it out to the other side_

Later, when they were done, neither wanted to think about anything but the light. Not the ring on Harvey’s finger, not the marks on Chick’s neck, not the scent of cheap whiskey coming from both of them. Just the sunshine streaming through the window.


End file.
